


Ren You Idiot

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux is an awesome big brother, Hux sets boundaries for Kylo, Like aw, Protective Hux, i loved writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Hux's sister and him finding out you're dating Kylo.</p>
<p>Request for gotchickawaii99 on tumblr:</p>
<p>"Hey. :) can you do one where the reader is Hux's sister who is in a relationship with Kylo Ren. Hux doesn't know at first but when he finds out he is not happy, but has to deal with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren You Idiot

"Him?! Out of anyone?! Y/N please, I don't agree with this, Ren is ruthless. I don't want him to hurt you. I do not-"

"Brother, calm down. Please. It's not a big deal. He hasn't done anyth-"

"Yet!" He interrupts you.

You turn to him. "Damn you! I understand you're worried but loosen up! I know you're my brother and you care about me but you gotta let me live my life!"

Hux storms out after that.

You roll your eyes and let out a sigh.  
\--  
"Ren!" The red head yells at the Sith.

"General." Kylo replies.

"What are your intentions toward my sister?" He asks, with a straight face.

"All good things, I promise you. I won't do-"

"You are unpredictable! You could lash out at anytime. My sister is my family. You harm her in anyway, I promise you, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Y/N is very dear to me. She deserves all the goodness in the galaxy and I believe that you cannot give that to her."

Kylo bows his head. "You're right I can't."

Hux continues, "She deserves the best. You are lucky that she has eyes for you. I am not and will not be happy about this, but I will be watching you closely. If anything happens," he lets out a deep breath, "I will find out."

Kylo nods. "I understand, sir."

Hux leaves Kylo with his thoughts.

"Be good to her, Ren."

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
